Of Charms Duties and Promises
by FreedomRocker
Summary: Because no matter what obstacle was thrown their way, fate knew this couple was meant to be. SoKai
1. Chapter 1

**Of Charms, Duties, and Promises**

**Hello! It's Lauren [FreedomRocker] here! This chapter may not be professional writing status, but I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think if you want me to continue it! Thanks!**

**Summary: Because no matter what obstacle was thrown their way, fate knew this couple was meant to be.**

**Chapter One****:**

"_**Life will always suck without each other. Let's face it, I was the best thing that happened to you, and Kairi Villiers, don't you dare lie."**_

_2:58 pm - Radiant Gardens - Public Gardens_

Kairi and Namine were sprinting as fast as they could holding hands. Kairi looked to her left at her twin, who was starting to stumble and breathe unevenly. "Namine! You **have** to keep going! Who_ knows_ what could happen if we get caught?"

The blonde haired girl looked at her sister. She had fiery red hair and a fierce determined attitude-the complete opposite of herself. Kairi also happened to be more athletic, which came in handy during tight situations like this. "Kai, you know how much I hate running!"

Kairi shook her head slightly and was even more determined to get out of their current situation, a trait she had picked up from their outgoing father, who happened to work at the Secret Service of Radiant Gardens. It was the reason the two girls had to move from the seaside city of Bodhum on Shinra Island to the big city of Radiant Gardens located at Hollow Bastion.

Namine's voice now sounded tired and breathless. "Can't we just stop for now? I mean, we're running through a huge crowd! It's not like they'd be able to see us!"

Kairi closed her eyes, still running with her sister. Why did they have to do this again? Oh, _right_. It's because all they ever wanted was to be _normal_. Pshh, like that'd ever happen. They were music prodigies as well as the two next heirs to Farron Music Industries. "Namine!"

Namine ignored her sister. "Kairi even if we run away from this meeting, what good will it do, huh? Mom will be angry, we still won't get to see Father, and no matter what we will _always_ be stuck as the heirs to Mother's company!" By now, the two had stopped running and were just yelling at each other. Before Kairi could say anything back, Namine continued. "I know you don't want to take over the studio. Neither do I, but _shirking_ our responsibilities now isn't going to do anyone justice! Kairi, what would Dad think if he saw what we were doing, huh? Think about it Kairi."

Kairi got quiet. What _would_ Dad think? He may have a fiery attitude, but Snow Villiers was very responsible when it came to his job. That's why he had been gone for 2 years. He had "duties" to fulfill within the Secret Service. They only received letters from him to ensure he was okay. Even so, the letters we're all sent every few months, and the family could never write back. It made Kairi sad, and she was pretty sure her Mother and sister were sad too. "Fine. Does this mean we have to go back?" Kairi said, holding out her 5-inch heels and waving them slightly in front of Namine's face. Namine's eyes widened, she lost track of her heels a _long_ time ago.

Namine's eyes widened. "Oh shit." was the last thing Kairi heard her say as Namine ran off frantically in search of her Mom's heels.

"_**Sora, I won't lie. Life always is better with you in it. But hey, you can't deny it either. Where the hell in life would you be without me in it?"**_

_2:58 pm - The SeaSide City of Bodhum - The Peir_

A pale black haired girl was holding a spiky brunette's hand as they stared out into the ocean. The girl was saying something, but Sora didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about _her_.

"I mean, like, Destiny Islands Academy is going to be so much more amazing than last year! They redid the dorms, added in new basketball courts, they even added a swingset in the main quad!...Which probably isn't safe..." Xion began to ramble on and on about their boarding high school.

Honestly, the only thing Sora caught in that sentence was something about a swingset, then thought to himself, '_Well that can't be safe._' not knowing that the girl beside him already said it herself.

His thoughts then wandered off about a certain girl. She had short crimson hair, mysterious violet blue eyes, and the most innocent smile on her gorgeous and flawless face. They were best friends since they were young until the end of the 8th grade, before she moved off to Radiant Gardens for what was likely to be forever. And the odds of ever meeting her again were incredibly off. There was no doubt that Sora still loved her-and not just _I love you_, but _I'm in love with you_. There was always something there. The two had kissed for their first (and mind you, **only**) time the day Kairi departed for her new home. Sora didn't know what it meant to her, but he sure as hell know what it meant to him! No matter who he dated, he would always love Kairi. Don't get me wrong-he loved Xion too, but it would never compare to the love he had for Kairi Villiers.

"What about you, Sora?" His girlfriend asked. Seeing as it seemed like he didn't hear her, she said again, "Sora? SOOORA?"

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the shorter girl. Her looks oddly resembled that of Kairi's, which piqued at Sora's curiosity about the girl often. "Oh, sorry Xion. I didn't quite catch that."

Xion sighed; Sora was always like that. She'd be talking but Sora's mind would wander and he'd never know what was going on.

"It's that Kairi girl, huh?" The blue eyed girl's eyes looked sad as she let go of Sora's hand. Xion knew she loved Sora-with all of her heart, but she never knew what would be going on in his mind.

The said boy's eye's widened. _How the hell did she know about Kairi?_ He never talked about her...well to _her_ at least. "X-Xion, who did you hear that-"

Xion looked at him blankly with a sad smile on her face. "Sora, darling, everyone knows. I may have moved here last year, but everyone misses that girl. You're either completely oblivious to this or stupid if you think I haven't heard of this girl at least once." She walked off closer to the water.

Sora remained quiet. Xion sighed and said, "You know, Riku still has feelings for her too."

Sora's eyes widened. The silver haired teen never mentioned that to him. Not once, and yet they were best friends.

Xion's voice grew even more sad. "Sora means _sky_. Riku means _land_. And Kairi means _ocean_."

Sora nodded, not knowing where she was getting at. "Yeah, and?"

"The sky and the land...they will always be seperated, but if you look at the horizon," She then sat on the sand next to Sora and grabbed his hand and pointed to the sunset. "If you look at the horizon, the land and the sky both meet at the ocean."

Sora took it all in. Him and Riku were completely different people with one thing in common-Kairi was always their number one girl. "If you don't mind me asking, is that why Riku dumped you before I asked you out? He still liked Kairi...?"

Xion's smiled a broken smile. "He didn't still like Kairi, he loved her." _enough to let her go and let you have her though_. She wished to say. But she couldn't-not yet. She loved Sora too and just didn't have the heart to let him go yet.

The brunette's smile faded as quickly as it came. He said nothing though. He couldn't deny anything the girl had said, and felt extremely sad about it.

"Are you going to leave me too?" her voice came out cracked and broken-like an old record that had been played one too many times.

Sora closed his eyes and pulled her up. He couldn't do it, he couldn't break her heart. He loved Xion, but deep down he knew he loved Kairi more. "Xion..."

Xion closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. "Sora, I completely understand if-"

She was cut off roughly as Sora pulled her into a tight hug. "Xion, I will probably never see her again. I love her, but you are here. That was then, this is now." He needed to let her go. _It was for the best...right?_

Xion began crying even harder, but this time it was out of happiness. "Oh Sora! Even if you don't love me fully, I promise I love you with all of my heart! Thank you..."

Sora smiled into her hair, but something was off. The hug didn't feel right. Nothing felt right anymore. He felt bad about everything as he whispered, "I'm sorry." The thing was, he didn't know which girl he was saying sorry to.

"_**You never gave me back my lucky guitar pick! Heh, it's alright. Keep it to remember me."**_

_5:01 pm - Radiant Gardens - Public Garden_

Kairi and Namine looked dead. Heck, if they were lying down, they could _pass_ as dead! Their hair a mess, shoes lost, dresses practically ripped already from the running, and their makeup smeared from their sweat. While Namine was in search of her Mother's heels, Kairi decided to help her. Apparently Namine threw it into some rose bushes (hence the name _Radiant Gardens_) in the park they ran through. With their luck, the heels happened to land on the farther side of the bush.

Namine groaned, "Kairi! How the hell are we going to get them?"

Kairi just stared thinking, "_Shit we're going to die. Shit we're going to die._" over and over again. Those were her Mother's heels, and though their mother was a kind person, they haven't exactly been the best kids lately-and their mother **loved** (very much) clothes.

By now, Namine was just plain rambling. "We're in dresses. Oh my gosh. They'll rip. Mom will kill us. Oh no! I'll never see Roxas again! What if he goes and gets with Axel? Theyr're both in the band Organization XIII, right? And they're touring right now! Well, no. They start school tomorrow. I checked his Twitter. Dear Lord that boy is gorgeous. Hard to believe we were best friends once..." Namine went on and on about Roxas and Axel when Kairi interrupted her.

"You follow him on Twitter?" She looked at her blushing sister with her eyebrows raised.

That was the last thing Kairi and Namine said to each other as they heard some tapping their heels against the concrete. The twins froze.

"Namine, Kairi. What are you guys doing barefoot in the gardens when you're supposed to be at the meeting?" Their Mother's gentle yet angry voice rang through their ears.

"We are so fucked." Both girls said.

_5:15 - Radiant Gardens: The Villier Household_

Serah Farron Villier was staring at her two daughters angrily. She knew that they didn't want this, but what choice did they have? What choice did _she have to give to them_? She rubbed her temples softly before running her hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"I cannot believe you guys." The teens looked up at their mother sadly. "Do you know how hard I've worked on this studio? How hard your father and I have worked to raise you guys right? Namine, Kairi, I know you guys don't want to take on the studio a your career, but what choice do you have? What choice do _**I **_have? If you guys don't take on the studio as the next heirs, who will I pass it on to? Who will continue my life's work?" By now, the petite mother was sobbing.

The twins cringed. They hadn't exactly been giving there mother the easiest time lately. Namine took in a deep breathe and clasped her hands together into her lap as she stared at her crying mother in the couch across from them. "Mommy, it's just that-" She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? _Oh sorry, mom. I just don't want to be rich like you and be normal._ Sorry, reality is a lot more tougher than that.

Kairi remained silent. She didn't know what to say either. She felt horrible for being so cruel to her mother. What she said got to her-Who else was there for her mother? Their father was gone and all other relatives had their own lives to attend to.

There was a moment of silence. Kairi could already imagine her father hiding a giggle as he raised a fist and whispered, "Awkward Balloon!" Life was always brighter when he was around...

Kairi's reminiscent thoughts were broken though as her mother inhaled loudly and said, "You guys have skipped all 8 meetings this month. You guys lost my favorite pair of high heels. And you guys obviously have no care as to what happens here. I've made up my mind. I love you guys with all of my heart, but this is too much for a mom too handle. I'm sending you guys to Destiny Islands Elite Academy."

Time seemed to stop for a moment before the two girls screamed, "WHAT?"

Their mom smiled sadly. "You guys should be happy. It's the freedom you guys want. I've already filled in the forms. You guys leave tomorrow morning. The ferry leaves tomorrow at 8 am."

Kairi and Namine launched themselves at their mother, eyes already watering. "Mom, you know how much we'll miss you right?"

Their mother smiled and nodded. "I saw you guys looking at the brochure the other day. I know you guys will enjoy it, but please promise me that when you guys get back you'll have made up your mind about what you're doing in life."

The two girls hugged their fragile mother again and started screaming, "YES! THANK YOU!"

Their mother closed her eyes in deep thought while hugging her beautiful daughters. Is this really going to help the girls? They never were truly happy at Radiant Gardens. Truthfully, Serah was only making them take charge of the company because the girls didn't have a thought on what they'd do in the future. This was their chance to break free. Serah sighed and hugged the girls one last time before saying, "I love you."

Kairi and Namine both said in sync, "I love you too."

Serah nodded and smiled. "Go get packed. We have a long drive to the beach tomorrow morning."

The two girls nodded and ran upstairs to their room and began to pack.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Namine said excitedly.

Kairi nodded, "Maybe I'll meet Sora again..."

Namine smiled, "I heard he goes there too."

Kairi just about fainted.

"_**Oh yeah huh! Well I strung it on some string. I'm wearing it right now actually. AND SORA STRIFE! Don't you dare talk to me about not giving things back! You still have my lucky charm!"**_

_8:21 pm - The Seaside City of Bodhum - The Strife Household_

Sora was lying down on his bed shirtless, his hair damp, and a towel discarded on the floor near his bed. He was thinking about his incident with Xion a few hours ago. '_Can I really let go of Kairi?_'

Just then, his brother (whom he hadn't seen all summer) walked into his room yelling, "I'M HOME!" with a silly grin on his face.

Sora sat up and grinned, "Not for long! Our plane leaves for Destiny Islands tomorrow!"

Roxas's grin faded. "Awwwe damn! Looks like I can't rest." He sighed and plopped down on his bed next to Sora's. "Why didn't you come on tour with us man? All your fangirls were sad!" He laughed slightly.

Sora smirked. "It's because unlike you, I have a girlfriend that wanted to spend the summer with me."

Roxas growled playfully. "Yes, and I have Axel." Joking around. His fangirls always thought that him and Axel would make a hot gay couple.

Sora grinned, "So that finally happened huh?"

Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Shut up! Besides, I still love Namine."

Namine. Oh how Roxas missed her. She broke up with him the day she left for Radiant Gardens. The two lost all contact, and pretty soon, Roxas and Sora's band (Organization XIII which was a stupid name since there were only 5 people on the band. They were originally a friend group consisting of 13 friends, but only 5 were in the band. The rest were considered the crew.) made it to the big time. Roxas hoped that Namine knew he still loved her. Namine was everything to him. She loved him for him. She didn't think he was a nerd for liking Jesse McCartney, she loved Sea Salt Ice Cream, and she had the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

By now, Sora was snapping his finger's in front of his brother's face, trying to break him out of his daze.

Roxas looked up. "Oh, my bad!"

Sora sighed. "I still love Kairi too."

A pregnant silence came across the two boys.

The silence was broken however as they heard their mother yell, "SORA! I'm home!"

Roxas smirked. Apparently she was still unaware that Roxas was home too. Roxas and Sora nodded at each other. Sora yelled, "HI MOMMY!" but Roxas was the one walking downstairs.

Sora stayed hidden behind the staircase as Roxas spotted their mother plopped down on the couch looking exhausted. He jumped on the couch and said, "I'm home too!"

Aerith opened her eyes with a gas and started hugging Roxas tightly as Sora jumped down from the book case and joined the hug. "I am so glad you're back! I've missed you so much! Your father is still at Shinra Island at the SOLDIER Stronghold though."

Roxas nodded, "I know."

The family caught up and soon, it was late. Aerith kissed her boys goodnight as they turned and walked upstairs to their room. Tomorrow they left for Destiny Islands Academy, one of the most elite academy's in the world.

Little did they know, the two girls the boys had longed to see for a long time were going to be there too.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE.**

**I know this is such a crappy chapter, but trust me, the story gets funnier soon. I know that this chapter explains more about the girls than the boys, but I'll describe the boys more in the next chapter. The next chapter will come out sooner if you review though! Criticism is accepted! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Charms, Duties, and Promises**

**Hello! It's Lauren [FreedomRocker] here! This chapter may not be professional writing status, but I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think if you want me to continue it! Thanks! OH, and all the outfits in thus chapter and the rest of the story will be on polyvore. Click the links at the end of the chapter to see the outfits(:**

**Summary: Because no matter what obstacle was thrown their way, fate knew this couple was meant to be.**

**Chapter Two:**

"_**Hey Kairi, do you think things will always be like this?"**_

_8:00 am - Radiant Gardens - City Seaport _

Kairi and Namine walked onto a large ramp leading onto a fair sized ferry. They had already shipped off their items to Destiny Islands on a boat that left an hour earlier. The two sisters held hands tightly as they walked up the ramp. Reaching the top, they turned to their mother who was already crying.

"MY BABIES! YOU GUYS GREW UP SO FAST! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Their mother was already drawing attention to them, and fast. The two sisters blushed as they waved back slowly.

The ferry slowly started moving, and the two girls kept waving at their mother until she was out of sight.

As the ferry slowly turned into a faded dot on the horizon, Serah Villiers stared at it sadly. With a slight sigh, she whispered to herself, "I hope they make the right choice."_ I hope _I_ made the right choice!_

Kairi and Namine soon settled onto the ferry, finding seats near the railing. Kairi sighed deeply. What would Sora think of her when he saw her again? Would he even **remember** her? He probably even got himself a wonderful girlfriend. Kairi closed her eyes and blinked away tears. Why couldn't she have stayed in touch with him? Why couldn't they just _be_?

She turned and looked at her sister. The blonde haired girl had her sketch pad out, looking at the ocean. She soon began sketching something. Namine always had an artistic skill when it came to things like painting or drawing. Kairi on the other hand? Well...she just stuck to music and sports.

Kairi sighed. Man she was doing a lot of sighing! She mentally slapped herself in the head. What was she going to do for the next five hours? It would take 2 hours to get to Twilight Town, then another 3 to actually get to Destiny Islands. Add the stopover time. By then, it would already be almost 2 pm, and there was no food on the ferry. Kairi cursed slightly. She always had a short and pretty fucked up attention span.

"_**No, Sora. I don't think so. I mean, nothing lasts forever right? But honestly? I sure wish this would."**_

_8:14 am - The Seaside City of Bodhum - Shinra Island Airport (SIA)_

"DAMN IT ROXAS, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" An aggravated growl came from the brunette, pissed at his brother.

Roxas sighed. "It's not my fault Mom wanted to stop at Chick-Fil-A's first!"

Sora swore his eyebrow twitched. "Of all places to eat breakfast, you choose a fucking Chick-Fil-A?"

Roxas just grinned sheepishly.

Before Sora could smack his brother on the head, they heard a voice from the intercom say, "Last call for flight A-105 to Destiny Islands! We depart in 5 minutes! I repeat, 5 minutes!"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and screamed. As if they weren't running fast already, the twins took off running even faster towards their gate. Sora and Roxas both were thanking Kami-sama that they chose to ship their items late last night. Who knows what could've happened if the two still needed to go through baggage check?

By the time the two had reached their gate, they made it right on time. They hurriedly shoved their passports and tickets at the flight attendant and took off running to their seats.

By a chance of luck, the twins had seats next to each other. Both sighed in contentment and plopped down on their seats. Roxas immediately took out his iPod and started blasting Jesse McCartney while Sora took out his notebook.

Sora sighed and looked through the notebook. All were filled with songs that he had written. All of which were about Kairi...well a few about being high and making out, buuuut whatever. **A/N: XDDDD ** The teenage boy slowly began to write another song, a rendition of their favorite song when they were best friends. It only took 2 hours by plane to get to Destiny Islands, so Sora was content for the rest of the flight. After writing the last line of the song, "...Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." he sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

"_**Heh, that's true. You know I'll always love you right? You're my best friend. That will never change."**_

_9:55 am - Twilight Town - The Beachside Seaport_

"Kaaaairi! Kaaaairi! Wakey, wakey!" Kairi was being shaken from her sleep. She cracked an eye open and saw her twin staring back at her with a big smile.

"Whaaat?" Kairi sounded annoyed. After having a restless sleep the night before, the 5 hour boat ride didn't sound too bad after all.

Namine sighed. "I know you're tired, but you've got to look at this place! The view is amazing!" She started waving her arms comically, causing people to stare at the two with odd looks on their faces.

Kairi blushed and put her finger to her mouth and said quietly, "Shhhhh!" She gave a pointed stare to the other passengers.

Namine just grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry,"

Kairi just smiled softly at her as she sat up. Finally awake, she looked around. The sky looked almost as if it was twilight, yet it was only 10 am. The ocean was shimmering from the light by the sun, the sky was bright yet dark at the same time, the wind was blowing softly, and they were almost at the town. From the boat they saw the entire city's skyline. Kairi smiled and her eyes widened. She breathed out and managed to say quietly, "Wow."

Namine giggled. She pulled out her sketch pad from out of no where and flipped through the pages. "Look."

Kairi glanced at her sister's sketch book. What she saw made her want to cry. It was a picture of Sora and Kairi in the ocean. Kairi was wearing a simple skirt and t-shirt while Sora was shirtless and in shorts. Kairi was lifting her skirt to prevent it from getting wet while Sora was laughing, a grin evident on his face. The water was shimmering, and it looked to be around Twilight Time.**[1]**

Kairi felt her eyes watering slightly. She held the sketch pad to her tightly as she started to cry.

Namine looked like she was freaking out. "OHMIGOSH! KAIRI! I AM SO SORRY! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT! GAHHH I AM SUCH AN IDIOTTT! I'M SORRY! I'LL JUST RIP IT OUT!"

Kairi shook her head and looked up at her distraught sister with a small smile on her face. "No...keep it. I really like it."

Namine just smiled sadly.

Suddenly, the boat stopped. A voice ran out on the intercom, "Hello passengers. This is your captain speaking. I'd just like you to know we have now docked onto the Twilight Town Beachside Seaport. New passengers will arrive shortly. Right now we have 320 passengers, and there will be another 320 coming on. Please make space for them and socialize with them. We leave in 50 minutes." There were 1,000 students for each grade level. 320 each coming from Shinra Island, Twilight Town, and Radiant Gardens. The remaining 40 students would come from any other small country.

Namine and Kairi looked at each other. In exactly 3 hours and 50 minutes, they would be in the school they've wanted to attend their whole lives.

"_**I'll always love you too Sora. We'll see each other again. Definitely."**_

_9:50 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Airport_

Roxas Strife opened his eyes slowly and yawned, stretching out his arms. He looked at his twin brother who fell asleep holding his notebook. It was a 5-subject Mead 5-star notebook, so it was pretty big and durable which made it last through the years. The old book was opened up to a page. Roxas looked at it curiously and shimmied it out of Sora's grasp.

He immediately recognized the song. Sora had rewritten his favorite childhood song in a boy's point of view. "When I walked away, I never heard you say: Please, oh baby, don't go. but simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. Just thought that you should know-I can't let go. And you should know, baby, you're all I need. You smiled at me, and I said-" Roxas was suddenly slapped.

Roxas looked at his brother. "SORA STRIFE! WHAT THE FU-"

He looked at his brother again.

Sora was still sleeping. He had just shifted in his sleep and some how smacked him on the head. Roxas sweatdropped and put the notebook back in Sora's backpack. If he reacted this way while sleeping, Roxas did NOT want to find out what Sora would do if he was awake. He looked at the airplane's clock. It was glowing a florescent green, making it easier to read in the dark plane. 9:51 am.

Roxas smiled. 9 minutes and they'd be reunited with all of their friends. Grinning, Roxas poked his twin brother. Sora just groaned. Roxas pinched his cheeks. Sora just sneezed. _What the hell? Who sneezes when they get pinched on the cheek? _ Roxas closed his eyes and wiped his hand. Obviously the brunette wasn't waking up anytime soon. Roxas on the other hand had other plans.

He leaned down and whispered into his brother's ear, "Sora! It's me, Axel. Dude, Xion is pregnant."

Sora immediately shot up and yelled, "WHAT?"

The other passengers glared at him. Sora shrunk back into his seat in fear. He shakily turned to his grinning brother.

"ROXAS! AXEL TOLD ME THAT XION WAS PREG-wait a minute. We're in a plane. And Axel got to Destiny Islands Academy last night. And Xion and I never had..." Sora stopped in mid sentence as he realized the current situation. Sora promptly punched his brother in the stomach.

Roxas doubled over in pain. His agony, however, was interrupted as a voice ran through the plane. "Hello, Flight A-105 to Destiny Islands Academy! This is your pilot speaking. It is currently 9:55 am and we will soon start our descent down to the Destiny Islands Academy Airport. Thank you for riding with us. Hope you had a great flight."

Sora and Roxas grinned. (Roxas was still holding his stomach in pain however.)

In 5 minutes, they'd arrive at the awesomest school in the universe.

"Oh fuck yes."

"_**Kairi...please don't tell such obvious lies."**_

_10:50 am - Twilight Town - The Beachside Seaport_

Kairi and Namine smiled with their eyes wide when they saw a familiar group of 5 people.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! YUNA! TIDUS!" The two twins yelled with each other on sync, waving frantically at them. The 5 were the last to board the boat, and coincidentally there were 5 seats left by them.

The 3 boys looked for the source of the voices, a little bit confused and disoriented. Yuna and Olette just looked at the 3 idiots and sweatdropped. Laughing, the cousins ran over to the red head and blonde, pulling them into a group hug.

The three boys were still looking for them. At this, Kairi and Namine sweatdropped and muttered, "Idiots." but then hugged the other girls.

Kairi, Namine, Olette, and Yuna looked like they were going to cry.

"I haven't seen you guys since you had to move away in the 3rd grade!" Namine held the girls even tighter.

"We missed you so much!" Olette laughed.

In the third grade, Olette and Yuna both had to move to Twilight Town because their family's company building was relocated. Hayner and Pence both were on best friends on vacation at the Seaside City of Bodhum when they met the 4 girls. Tidus happened to be Kairi and Namine's cousin. Tidus and Yuna were both going to be seniors, and the rest were going to be juniors like Kairi and Namine.

Their reunion as broken when suddenly they felt a few more people join the hug. Kairi looked at them. "TIDUS! PENCE! HAYNER!"

The three boys grinned at them.

"It's been too long guys!" Hayner laughed. The seven teenagers all laughed and sat down.

Kairi and Namine then took their time to look over each person.

Olette had grown out her hair. She was wearing a white v-neck with denim shorts and rainbows.** [2]** She had a brown purse and was wearing gold earring and a leather and gold bracelet. Olette didn't wear much make up. Her shirt was tucked in, and she was wearing a brown braided belt.** [3]**

Yuna definitely matured over the years. Then again, they hadn't seen each other in about 10 years. She was wearing a floral romper with vintage flowers on it. Her style looked very pastel and vintage-she had on black and white patterned tights, old pink lace up heels, rose earrings, and gold sunglasses, bracelets, and a necklace as well as a pink bag. **[4 -MY FAVE OUTFIT.]**

The two girls looked gorgeous!

"Wow, you guys have grown so much over the years!" Namine smiled.

Yuna and Olette smiled at the two other girls. At the same time, the two said, "Thank you!"

The girls started giggling together. The boys just looked at them. "You guys are so weird!" Hayner crossed his arms.

"Oh come on! You guys are just jealous that WE were complemented and YOU weren't!" Olette stuck out her tongue playfully.

Namine and Kairi just hi-5ed and Yuna laughed.

Pence then smirked and said, "Well since we're on the subject, you might as well tell us what you think about us!"

The other two boys just grinned.

"_**Who said I was lying?"**_

_10:50 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy Airport_

To put it simply, Sora and Roxas were pissed. They arrived at the airport 50 minutes earlier, and they JUST got their baggages. Because of this, they also missed their tram to the school grounds. And as if that wasn't bad enough, they had to be at Opening Orientation in a few hours which was always super boring.

Roxas was pacing back and forth as Sora called a taxi. After a few minutes, a taxi pulled over, but some random person went to it first. Sora ran to the guy and glared at him. "Listen kid, I have been stuck at this airport for the past hour, I had to go on a freaking wild goose chase to get my baggages, and I am not in the mood to deal with little retards like you." Sora was giving off a deathly aura, and the small freshman ran off in fear.

Roxas just sweatdropped and put their baggages in the yellow taxi. He chucked his brother in, waved at the scared freshman with a grin, and payed the driver.

Sora sighed and crossed his arm like a little kid while Roxas glared at him. "Sora, you are an idiot."

Sora whined with a voice like a little kid. "But he deseeerved itttt!"

The taxi driver sweatdropped. _This is going to be a looooong drive._

_**TBC...**_

**This chapter took FOREVERRR to get out! I am sooo sorry! Please give me at least 5 reviews? Please and thank you! I loved this chapter though. It was fun to write. **

**[1]photobucket****.com/albums/x290/Vampyric1/loveless_sora_**

**[2] Rainbows are a brand of flip flops. **

**[3] polyvore****.com/olette_chapter/set?id=20727633**

**[4] /yuna_chapter/set?id=20729933**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Charms, Duties, and Promises**

**Thanks for the 2 reviews guys! ILY3 I'm super glad you guys are enjoying the fic though! It makes me happy. Well here's chapter 3!**

**Summary: Because no matter what obstacle was thrown their way, fate knew this couple was meant to be.**

**Chapter 3:**

"_**I met this girl the other day."**_

_2:54 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy _

"...and furthermore, I'd like to welcome all the new students. At the end of this presentation, please go to the East Quad to meet the Welcoming Committee as well as the Student Council, ASB. I'd like to remind you that the Kingdom Key Quad is at the center of the school and is also known as the Main Quad. The Main Quad also has new swing sets. I'm not sure why they do, but they do. Which can't be safe..." a few students laughed, "Well right now we are in Hero's Crest Hall. We have put maps of the school ground in all of your boarding rooms..." The head master of the school (or in this case, _substitute _head master,) Mr. Fair, was explaining the basics of the school. He was well aware of how bored the students were. In fact, he seemed kind of bored himself!

Kairi was fighting to keep herself awake during this boring Opening Orientation. Honestly, all she wanted to do was sleep. She could tell everyone else was sleepy too. She looked to her left. Namine was blinking to keep herself awake. Next to her, Olette was actually already asleep. _On Hayner's shoulder. Are they an item? They sure look cute!_ Kairi giggled. Hayner's face was tinted red, and he had a small smile on his face. She then looked to her right. Yuna had her elbow propped up on her seat's hand-rest and her head was resting on her palm. She was staring blankly ahead. _Why don't they pay attention? Oh right, they're not new students. I guess they've heard this all before. _While Yuna seemed to be staring off into the distance, Tidus was very occupied. _Yeah, occupied with staring at Yuna! _Pence was seated next to him. He was already knocked out, his snores making it evident he was asleep. Kairi started to giggle silently. It nice being reunited with her childhood friends. She had almost forgotten how much she missed them.

Her thoughts were cut short when all of a sudden, Mr. Fair clapped his hands together and said loudly, "And that is the end of orientation! Returning students please report to your rooms and unpack. ASB and Welcoming Committee please meet the new students at the East Quad. And sleeping students? Wake the fuck up." He grinned, waved, and walked off taking off his tie, muttering, "Why did I agree to watch the school while Sahz was gone again?"

Some students laughed while newer students looked at him funny.

Suddenly, a girl with short black hair stood up on the stage. "HELLLOOOO PEOPLE!" She grinned and gave a thumbs up before being whacked in the head by a brown haired boy.

"Yuffie?" the boy said.

The said girl grinned at him innocently, "Yes Squall?"

The boy (who was rather attractive) glared at her, "Don't call me that. And how many times have I told you not to yell into the microphone?"

Yuffie looked down, "Many times..."

Squall smiled slightly. "Then don't do it again."

She nodded. "Waaaait, shouldn't you not be hitting girls? It's not nice ya know!"

He looked at her, "You're saying your a girl?"

She then smacked HIM.

By now, the only students left were freshmen and about 20 new students. Some students were laughing at the two, while others murmured about how they'd make a cute couple.

Yuffie grinned. "Hello freshies! My name is Yuffie Kisaragi! I'm the head of the Welcoming Comittee! And Mr. Grumpy over there is Squall."

Squall glared at her and grabbed the mic. "Please excuse her. The name's Leon. Not Squall. I'm Vice President of the Welcoming Committee. We both also happen to be on ASB. Besides that fact, all freshman please meet at the North Quad. Larxene," he pointed to a bored looking blonde girl, "will show you there. As for Yuffie and me, new students, follow us to the East Quad."

Kairi and Namine stood close to each other while walking with the group to the East Quad, Yuffie, and Squall (excuse me, _Leon_) arguing the whole way.

"_**Oh...what a lucky girl. She must be really pretty!"**_

_2:54 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Sora was falling asleep. His brother was secretly on his iPhone, playing Pocket God. Oh _great_, Roxas just threw Sora into the volcano. Sora just glared.

Besides watching his brother torture virtual people, there wasn't much Sora could really do. Opening Orientation always lasted a 2 hour minimum, and he had already heard all this crap the past 2 years.

Sora sighed and looked around. He was ASB's president, and all of ASB and WC (Welcoming Committee) all had to sit together at the front of the hall. He had to admit though, orientation was actually a lot more entertaining when Mr. Fair was in charge. Mr. Fair was actually Sora's godfather. His father and him were best friends in college and during SOLDIER training. He was actually on vacation now, which is why Mr. Brown asked Zack to watch over the school while he had to meet the board for meetings.

He looked at those sitting next to him. The student council had 11 members, each given a specific title (or as Axel liked to call it, _**secret agent names.**_) He was known as the Key of Destiny. There was Roxas, vice president. He was known as The Superior. Marluxia was known as The Freeshooter. Leon was The Whirlwind Lancer. Xion was called The Chilly Academic. Terra was known as The Cloaked Schemer. Ventus was The Silent Hero. Axel was The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Riku was The Gambler of Fate, and Yuffie was The Graceful Assassin. The last member, Selphie, was The Savage Nymph. They had 13 members before, but The Melodious Nocturne and The Luna Diviner (cousins Aqua and Hope) had moved away. They now had 2 spots open and were looking for the perfect two to play their parts.

Everyone looked bored. Marluxia was staring at people and giving them the evil eye. Marluxia was always weird like that.

Leon and Yuffie were sitting next to each other. Both of them blushing for some reason. _They should just get together already._

Xion was sitting next to Sora. She looked really bored and kept trying to hold Sora's hand. _Eeeep! I don't wanna hold her hand! ...wait I AM her boyfriend...naaaah._

Terra always had a cold expression on his face. He rarely ever showed happiness-not after his little sister died.

Ventus was always happy. He was known as The Silent Hero because he rarely ever talked, but he laughed. A lot. He stayed quiet after failing to save Terra's sister from getting hit by a truck-an accident that proved fatal. Right now, he was poking Riku.

Riku was glaring at Ven. Other than that, he was as stoic as ever.

Selphie and Yuffie were giggling about something. The two always talked. Usually about certain ***cough*ahem*cough* **things.

Sora sighed. He loved them all to death, but he rarely hung out with anyone other than ASB. His old childhood friends rarely talked to him anymore, stating he "became standoffish, distant, ignorant, and arrogant" after becoming president. He missed them. A lot. He didn't mean to abandon them. He just became busy with his duties on student council! _Oh jeez, that DID sound arrogant! and shallow! AHHHH!_

Suddenly, he heard a clap. "And that is the end of orientation! Returning students please report to your rooms and unpack. ASB and Welcoming Committee please meet the new students at the East Quad. And sleeping students? Wake the fuck up." Typical Zack. Never cared about what he said in front of the students. It was actually pretty entertaining. Sora stared at his godfather as he grumpily threw off his tie and said, "Why did I agree to watch the school while Sahz was gone again?"

He stood up and nodded at Yuffie and Leon before walking off with the rest of the student council and the welcoming committee.

As he thought, Xion immediately latched onto his arm. "Soooora! Why didn't you hold my hand?"

She pouted at him, and Sora fought the urge to roll his eyes. He loved Xion, but sometimes she was so..._clingy._ He took a deep breath. "Sorry darling."

Xion accepted his apology and walked off with the rest of the student council.

He stood there for a few seconds. His eyes grew sad for a moment as he whispered, "Kairi."

Xion, who actually stayed behind when noticing Sora wasn't around, dropped her head and let the tears flow.

"_**Heh, yeah she is. But no one will ever be as pretty as you, KaiKai."**_

_3:00 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Namine was getting tired. They had only been walking for a few minutes, and Kairi could already hear her sister growing tired.

She sighed, "Namiii! You've got to keep up! We're almost to the East Quad! Keep it going!"

Namine frowned. So she wasn't the fittest girl out there. She had muscles, but she just didn't know how to utilize them. "Kairi! I'm tired though! And we've still got to unpack and everything!"

Kairi drooped her head slightly. She totally forgot! "Ugh, this is terrrrrible!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they reached an arch.

It wasn't an _arch _but more like the under part of a bridge. It had a mural of the school's mascot, The Keyblade Bearers. They were a type of mythical soldier in the island's legends. The bridge was covered with flowers and vines that grew over time. The top of the arch part of the bridge formed a sort of walk way. On it, a sign read: East Quad. It was written in fancy calligraphy.

She heard a few people take in deep breaths. "This place is amazing!"

They kept walking until reaching the center of the quad which had a vintage fountain on it. It was surrounded by grass, with walkways all around.

Kairi turned to her sister who was grasping her sketchbook to her chest. Her eyes were bright and her face was flushed-she looked like a little girl who just got a lollipop. "It's beautiful!"

Kairi smiled. Her sister was so easily pleased. It was..._cute. _ All of a sudden, they heard Yuffie's voice.

"Okay fresh meat! Take a seat on this lovely grass." All of them sat down except for ASB and WC. Let us introduce ourselves. As you all know," she gave a big smile and thumbs up. "I am the great ninja, YUFFIE KISARAGI!...or in this case, The Graceful Assassin."

They all waved at her. "I'm going to be a junior, and little Xion over there," she pointed to a girl that looked almost exactly like her. The only difference was their height and eye color. Xion's eyes were a royal blue, and Yuffie's were almost pitch black. Yuffie was also at least an inch taller, "is going to be a junior too. She's my little twin sister."

Kairi took a closer look at Xion. And that's when she saw _him. _She was standing rather _close_ to a boy with spiky brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked oddly familiar, yet so far off at the same time. Kairi couldn't quite place her finger on who exactly the boy was, but she knew he was important. _Important. To the school, or to me?_

Xion began talking. "Hello! As you all know, I'm Xion Kisaragi, The Chilly Academic. Pleasure to meet you."

Kairi frowned. Xion gave her a kind of look. It seemed to be a look of realization, then a look of anger...but there was something else. Guilt? _What the hell is going on in this world?_

Her thoughts were put on hold though as a pink haired boy stepped forward. Some laughed at his odd hair color, but they all shut up quickly as soon as he gave them all the evil eye. "Before any of you idiots say a word, yes. My hair color is natural." A brown haired, green eyed girl smiled at him and patted his head before whispering something to him. He smiled a small but sweet smile. People 'awww'ed. _Oh, and there goes that evil eye! _Kairi almost laughed. "My name is Marluxia Spira. I am The Freeshooter. Pleasure. Oh, and I graduate this year."

The brown haired girl from earlier began to talk. "HI THERE! My name is Selphie Tilmitt! I'm a sophomore! I'm single! heheh! And I love candy! Oh, that was off topic. My bad!" A familiar silver haired boy gave her a look. She grinned sheepishly and began to talk again, "I'm The Savage Nymph! Nice to meet you!"

_That's why she sounded so familiar! She used to be my neighbor! _Kairi smiled happily and made eye contact with Selphie. Selphie immediately recognized her and gave her a big hug. People looked at them funny, especially the brown haired hottie. Selphie smiled. "We'll catch up later!" She then hugged Namine who looked like she was going to cry of happiness.

Kairi grinned and nodded.

Leon then stood up. "The name's Leon. Not Squall." He glared at Yuffie. She smiled and waved. "I'm going to be a senior. I'm The Whirlwind Lancer."

He seemed...scary.

2 boys walked up together. A scary brunette waved softly. "I'm Terra." He pointed to the blonde next to him. "That's Ven. He doesn't talk much." Ven grinned. Terra continued, "We're going to be seniors. Ven is The Silent Hero, and I'm known as The Cloaked Schemer. Have a great year." The two walked back to the group.

Another boy went up. This boy Kairi and Namine (_and many other screaming fangirls._) recongized. It was Axel Fira. A teenage star and heartthrob. And a best friend of Sora and Roxas.

Axel gave a flirty smile. Most of the girls nearly fainted. Axel gave his signature badass smirk. "Why hello, ladies. As many of you know, I'm Axel Fira. Drummer of the band, Organization 13. Pleased to meet you all. Oh, and sorry darlings. The Flurry of Dancing Flames is taken, got it memorized?"

Some girls started crying.

Kairi and Namine sweatdropped. _Same old Axel._

Next, the silver haired boy stood up. Namine and Kairi immediately recognized him. "RIKU!" they both yelled.

The aquamarine haired bass player looked at them. His heart nearly stopped. _Namine and Kairi are here! Oh no, Sora and Roxas are gonna flip!_

He slowly nodded at them, looking like he saw a ghost. "Uh, my name is Riku Radia. I'm a junior, and I'm known as The Gambler of Fate. Have a nice school year. And that's it."

Some girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves.

Riku glared.

Lastly, 2 boys walked together.

A brunette with extremely spiky brown hair and deep royal blue eyes.

A blonde with messy spiky hair and deep royal blue eyes.

Kairi and Namine's hearts stopped.

"Hi there! I'm Sora."

"And I'm Roxas."

**-x-x-x-I was gonna end it here, but you all would KILLL MEEE. review please? :D-x-x-x-**

Kairi and Namine's jaws dropped. Sora was at least 5 ft 9, and so was Roxas. Sora was no longer scrawny or white. Nope. He was tan, toned, fit, and ready! Kairi drooled. She blushed and wiped her mouth. That's why he seemed so familiar. It was SORA all along! The irresistable, sweet, strong, Sora Strife.

Namine couldn't believe her eyes. It was _him. _The boy she had to leave 2 years ago. The boy she had missed with all of her heart. The boy she _loved._ Roxas. "Roxas is here." A tear escaped her violet blue eyes.

"I'm Roxas Strife. I'm going to be a junior! I'm Sora's twin brother. Younger, sadly. Although my awesomely awesome name, The Superior, totally pwn's Sora's little waysian ass." He grinned while the girls swooned. "Oh, and sorry ladies, I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend." Namine fainted. And no one, not even Kairi, noticed yet.

Sora gave his twin a pat on the back. "I'm Sora Strife. Roxas basically gave all the introduction shit, so yeah. AND YOUR NAME DOES _NOT_ SOUND NEARLY AS EPIC AS MINE!" Sora grinned at the crowd. "I'm known as The Key of Destiny." He flashed a charming smile. Girls all sighed. Even a few guys. At this, Sora sweatdropped. "And I have a girlfriend. Xion." He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Kairi fainted, and the last thing she heard was Sora's sweet voice yelling, "Kairi? Is it really yo-SOME ONE GET THEM TO THE NURSE!

**TBC! **

**Muahahah. Hah. HAHHHH! This chapter was mother effin loooong! Ahahahah please review? Awwe, c'mon! I even extended the chappie for yoooh! Ahahahah tell me what you think! :D**

**-Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gahhh, I haven't replied to your reviews! T-T I will try to this chapter(: 7 reviews? OMG, i love you guys! Let's make it to 12?(: Okay, well I hope you enjoy this chapter(: Oh, and if you guys never noticed, the bold quotes are conversations held by Sora and Kairi. LOL. They all have taken place in the past. Just so you know. But alas, now that the two have been reunited, I'm making them song lyrics and shtuff. IMPORTANT NOTE: The bold lyrics are VERY IMPORTANT. They sometimes can even be spoilers for the next chapter. They also help you understand the chapter more, so READ THEM. **

**Summary: Because no matter what obstacle was thrown their way, fate knew this couple was meant to be.**

**Chapter 4:**

"_**When your dreaming with a broken heart, waking up is the hardest part."**_

_4:01 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

"GUYS! I think she's waking up!" a hushed but excited voice rang out.

"Which one?" Kairi identified this as Axel. Damned bastard.

There was a silence, then a few murmurs. "Uhhhh, the one with the red hair?" Sounded like a boy. _Hmmm, which one? Oh, and the door has been opened. And now it's shut. Guess he's gone now._

Kairi groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as she adjusted to the bright light. Slowly, her vision cleared from the blur it was. The first thing she saw was Yuffie Kisaragi, grinning, rather close to her face.

"Goooood morning Sleeping Beauty!...hmmm, well in this case, afternoon?" Yuffie blinked a couple of times.

Kairi just stared. "Uhhh hi. I'm Kai-"

Another voice rang out. She turned and saw Xion, who was giving her a cold look. "Kairi. Yes, yes. We've heard _loads _about you."

Sora gave Xion a look. Kairi closed her eyes and took it all in. Xion. Sora. Xion and Sora. Together. Kairi. Useless. Broken hearted? YES.

She sighed. "That's uhm...lovely." She looked around and only saw Sora, Roxas (who was currently holding Namine's hand), Yuffie, Axel, and Xion. "Where's the rest of the student council?"

"They're all with the rest of the freshmen. The presentation is right about over though. You guys put up quite a show. Huh, you guys haven't changed a bit." Axel smirked.

Kairi rolled her eyes. _Axel was Axel. Somethings never changed, I guess. _

Yuffie decided it was right about time to intervene. "Well...uhh, I'M YUFFIE! I think we'll be great friends. I already have your's and your sister's schedules, along with all of the maps and information about your dorms and stuff. You and your sister are roommates, which works out perfectly."

Kairi smiled. She was liking Yuffie already! Xion...well she wasn't the friendliest person around. Yuffie handed Kairi a large envelope. "Be sure to look over this with your sister, mmkay?"

Kairi nodded. Yuffie got up from her chair next to the bed in the infirmary that Kairi was on. "Well I'd best be going! Xion and I have a ton of unpacking to do!" She flashed Kairi a peace sign and pulled a reluctant Xion outside.

Namine was still out cold. At this, Kairi frowned, but quickly smiled when she saw how Roxas had fallen asleep holding her hand. Hopefully the two would finally get back together. 2 years apart really did take a toll on Namine, and probably Roxas too. She heard a sigh.

"It really _**has**_ been a while, huh?" It was _that_ voice. The same voice of the boy Kairi had fallen in love with 2 years ago. The exact same boy she still loved now.

"I guess so. A _girlfriend_? 2 years really did change us I guess." Kairi didn't dare turn and make eye contact with the boy.

"I want to talk." His voice came out serious. It's when Kairi realized that Sora _had _changed. They both did. There was no charming edge to the statement. No sugar coating or silver lining on it. His voice didn't sound playful, childish, _innocent_ even. It was serious, deep, _matured_. 2 years ago, the two of them were naive and innocent kids. _But they were kids in _love. 2 years did a lot to a person. 2 years may be time, but in between, so much could happen. Things change, people leave. Realizing this, realizing that they _grew _up_, _Kairi looked down and blinked back tears.

"What's there to talk about?"

Axel took this as his cue to leave, but of course didn't leave without a word. "Can't you just _feel _the sexual tension here? Damn, guys. I'm out."

Sora flipped Axel off with a glare and sat down on the bed next to Kairi.

"Kairi, it's been 2 years. You can't have expected me to have waited for you! 2 years is a long time. How was I supposed to know we'd meet again?" Sora's voice came out cracked. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to just hug Kairi and tell her how much she really meant to him, he knew he had to let go. _Things just weren't the same anymore, no matter how much the couple wanted it to be._

Kairi got off the bed abruptly. "The paopu fruit." Without Kairi noticing, Sora grasped something in his pocket attached to a chain. Kairi grasped a necklace and looked down. There was a silence, but when Kairi looked back up, she had a small smile on her face. "But before you raise your voice and wake the _lovely couple _up," motioning towards Namine and Roxas, "let's go and talk about this some where else."

Sora smiled slightly. Kairi was still the caring girl he remembered her to be. _That's more like it. _He gave her his childish smile, and Kairi swore her heart skipped a beat. "I know just the place."

"_**Her eyes say yes."**_

_4:10 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

"You think they bought it?" A playful boyish voice rang throughout the almost empty infirmary.

"Hell yes they did! They left so we wouldn't _wake up._" Namine light voice made Roxas smile. Oh how he had missed her voice. How he missed _her._

"I've missed you so much..." Roxas grasped her hand tightly and kissed it.

Namine giggled and brought him up for a kiss. "I've missed you too."

Roxas smiled between their kisses. "Does this mean we're back together?"

Namine smirked mischievously. "Guess."

"_**Maybe you're going to be the one that saves me."**_

_3:12 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

"Where are we going?" Kairi looked at Sora curiously. He was wearing a grey v neck with a black vest on top. He was wearing black ripped jeans and black chucks. Add on the suspenders that were hanging down (he wasn't wearing them up) and the nerdy glasses along with the sexy fedora, the only thing Kairi could think at the moment was, "HOT." **[1]**

Sora was having similar thoughts. "It's a surprise." He looked at Kairi. He had been in love with her his whole life basically. They were best friends in love. He wanted to be with her. He truly did, but now he had to make the choice: Xion or Kairi? He closed his eyes.

Kairi was silent for a few moments. Sora seemed to be deep in thought, so she didn't want to disturb him.

Sora, unnerved by the awkward silence, looked over Kairi. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder white t-shirt, a pleated back skirt, and coincidentally, black chucks along with suspenders worn down and nerdy glasses. He grinned. **[2]**

"Hey KaiKai?" Damn, he used his old nickname. Kairi smiled slightly. They were being casual around each other. Kairi felt comfortable. She felt _happy._

"Yes Sor?" Oh dang, and so did she. Sora turned to her.

"We match." Kairi looked at him. She looked at herself. For the first time in what felt like eternity, Kairi laughed. Not just a "Hahah, that's funny" laugh, but it was real. It was one of those laughs that you share with some one important. _Yeah, Sora._

She smiled reminiscently as she stared at Sora, never once breaking the gaze. "I miss this."

**-x-x-I was going to change the POV back to like Olette and them, but you guys would kill me for killing the moment. LOL, so I will continue. Reviews? :D-x-x-x-x-x**

Kairi swore she heard Sora say, _"I do too."_

**-x-x-x-x-Ehh, I'll change it here.-x-x-x- :D -insert evil face here-**

"_**I want somebody to love me for who I am. I want some one to need to me. Is that so bad?"**_

_4:06 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

"I actually like her." Xion glared at her sister.

"Well I don't. She looks like a freaking stripper." She scowled in distaste as walked a little bit faster. _When did our dorm get so freaking far?_

"Honestly Xion, if you try to get to know her, I'm sure you'll like her!" Yuffie flailed her arms out. "Xion, you shouldn't be judging people you don't even know!"

Xion stopped walking. She looked at her twin with an icy glare. The tension in the air was incredibly thick. "GET TO KNOW HER? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR LIKE WHAT! 5 MINUTES? SHUT UP, YUFFIE. JUST BECAUSE SHE FUCKING ACTS AND SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE LE-" A sound of a slap echoed through the empty hall-everyone was already in their dorms unpacking.

Yuffie's eyes were watering with crystalline tears as she put her arm down. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. She did _not _deserve to die! She was once our best friend, and it is NOT at all reasonable to just use her name and mention her like that. Xion, I do _not know_ what has gotten into you, but I am _**done**_."

Yuffie turned on her heel and began walking out of the hallway to who knows where! Xion just stood there for a few minutes, her eyes open in shock while one hand covered her stinging cheek and the other hanging loosely at her side. Memories Xion had tried to forget for the past year flooded into her mind, resurfacing any kind of sadness the young woman could ever imagine, more or less feel. She slid to the ground helplessly, slowly crying more and more. She felt so helpless then and there, like the world was already so much bigger than it already was.

"_**I'm over you now. I'm at home in the clouds towering over your head."**_

_4:10 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Yuffie was running. She didn't know where to, but she just was. She didn't even bother thinking, she just ran. It had been a little over 1 year since _she _died. She was their best friend. She got along well with anyone and everyone. Her voice was amazing-everyone was sure she'd make it to the big time. But something about her was different. She valued the lives of the one she loved more than her own life. Yuffie was choking back sobs as she ran.

As if her legs had a mind of their own, they led her to a tree. She looked at the writing carved in it: _**L + Y + X + S[L] = BFFS XP**_

She collapsed onto the grass and curled up next to the tree. Things just _had _to get complicated. Kairi just _had _to act the exact same way as _her. Everything is just so damn fucked up. _

Suddenly Yuffie was engulfed in warmth. Someone was hugging her.

"I knew something was wrong the moment I saw Xion crying outside your dorm."

"Squall!"

And for once, Leon didn't mind her calling him by his real name.

"_**Look for the girl with the broken smile."**_

_4:15 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Things were silent for a while. Kairi didn't know where Sora was leading her to, but she trusted him.

Sora smiled despite of himself. Honestly, he missed her. A lot. He knew he loved Kairi more than Xion. It was official. Yet something is Sora's heart couldn't let go of Xion. It was like there was a void in Sora's heart that Xion filled, and now there's still a part of her left. Sora sighed. Everything was just so damn-

"Complicated." Kairi seemed to read his mind. He liked that about her-the two always were in perfect harmony as if they were made for each other. _Because we are._

Sora looked at her. "How'd you know what I was thinking of?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. Sora smiled softly. _Man she looks cute like that!_

"Everything is complicated. Especially now. I was just speaking my mind."

The brunette swallowed and looked at her. 2 years really did change things. Her hair was longer, she had gotten taller and more muscular, and her eyes. They seemed to have lost their sparkle. It was that sparkle that Sora loved to see everyday when he talked to her, held her, _kissed her. _Sora needed to see the sparkle.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. Kairi looked at him and grinned when she heard him say, "We're here."

Kairi looked at her surroundings with her eyes wide. There was a small pier extending out to a mini island. On it, there was a curved tree. It was perfectly sized for a few people to sit on it. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with a flurry of warm colors. This however was not what caught Kairi's eyes. The tree was a paopu fruit tree. Sora swore he saw her sparkle come back the moment she grinned and said, "It's exactly like back home." **[A/N: Note the sparkle in Kairi's eyes and Sora's opinion on it. It'd mentioned again in a later chapter.]**

She looked at Sora. "How did you...?"

Sora grinned. "I took up a few architecture classes over the summer. It was nothing big, but the moment I saw the empty space at the back of the island, I jumped at the opportunity."

The red head stared at Sora was tears in her eyes. "Why though? Why make it look like-"

"Our spot?" Sora smiled at her and pulled her onto the pier and began walking until they reached the tree. He sat down. "Well simple. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

By now, tears were running down her face. "Sora, you didn't have to make it look like our spot back in Bodhum."

"But I did. I missed home too much. _I missed you too much._" Sora began to lean in for a kiss.

Kairi was leaning back in, and their lips almost touched when Kairi suddenly stopped, dropped her head, and said, "I can't do this."

"**If I could be one thing, I'd want to be a tear because I'd be **_**born in your eyes**_**,**_** live **_**on your cheeks, and **_**die on your lips**_**."**

_4:20 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

The reunited couple were sitting on a bench together, catching up on everything they missed on their 2 year gap.

"Don't you think it was a little too easy though?" Namine paused after Roxas said it.

"What do you mean?" Namine frowned. _Too easy? _

"Look at Kairi and Sora. They both are in love without even knowing it, and yet they still can't be together. We were simply reunited-no chains attached. Don't you at least think it's a little unfair?" Roxas looked at her. He had always believed in karma and superstitions.

"Darling, love is never fair." With that, Namine pulled Roxas in for a kiss.

The two smiled at each other and just sat on that bench-basking in each other's presence, when suddenly Roxas gasped.

Namine was alarmed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Roxas just grinned. "I wanted to see your drawings. You were always quite the artist back then."

Namine blushed and managed to stutter out, "T-thanks, b-b-but no t-t-thanks."

Roxas gave her the puppy dog face, "But you have your notebook with you!"

Namine gulped. "Uhh, heheh, NO! It's uhm at my dorm! And I haven't unpacked yet, so I won't find it for a while!" She lied. It wasn't so smooth.

Roxas sweatdropped. "Uhhh, Namine?"

"Yes honey?"

"It's hanging out of your purse."

_Dang it. _

"_**And I know it sounds so stupid to be waiting this long, but I'm still in love, and I know I'm not wrong."**_

_3:10 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Sora was pacing up and down the hallway. His hands were behind his back, his head was sweating, and his face looked blank. He was muttering something to himself. It sounded like he was whispering "Kairi."

Xion was sitting in the corner with an angry look on her face, and Yuffie was trying to make her laugh. Yuna, Olette, and Selphie looked at Sora with frowns.

They whispered a few things to each other and nodded.

"Mr. Prez! Don't worry. Kairi's a strong girl." Olette smiled at him encouragingly. It was surprising though-she hadn't actually _talked _to Sora since the start of sophomore year. She too believed Sora had changed. This was why she and Yuna didn't sit with the rest of the Welcoming Committee during Opening Orientation.

"Yeah! I'm sure she's fine!" Selphie's upbeat voice piped out.

Suddenly some one walked out of the infirmary. Seeing the nurse, Yuna immediately walked to her and demanded the status of her close friends.

The nurse smiled, "She's fine. They both kind of went into some sort of shock. I already let Roxas into the room. Do any of you know what could've caused the shock?"

Everyone looked around at each other and at the same time chorused, "Noooo..."

Suddenly, Larxene burst into the room with a terrified look on her face. "MARLEY! TERRA! SELPHIE! YOU'VE _GOT _TO HELP ME! THOSE FRESHMEN ARE _BEASTS!_"

Everyone paused. For the first time in their lives, they actually saw Larxene looking genuinely...well..._scared._

She looked at them. "What? THEY ARE. Now hurry up and help me god dammit!"

Marluxia, Terra, and Selphie sweatdropped and walked to her, Marluxia muttering something along the lines of, "Don't call me that."

Before walking with the rest of the group, Selphie stopped and turned around. "I'll go check on them later, mmkay? Tell Kairi I'll bring her a lollipop."

With that, the four were gone. The nurse smiled at them and said, "You're free to go in now!"

It was almost like a tornado passed by when Sora, Olette, Axel, Yuna, and Selphie ran into the infirmary. The nurse had tripped on the floor but was smiling at the concerned friends. She got herself up, smiled, and walked away.

"_**And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie."**_

_4:16 pm - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Kairi closed her eyes. When she opened them, Sora was looking back at her, his eyes wide with hurt, shock, _sadness_.

"Kai, what's-" Sora was abruptly cut off.

"What's WRONG? Sora, you have a girlfriend! We can't be doing this!" Kairi raised her hand as if to slap him, and Sora awaited the blow.

"I can't do it. You and I both know that I can't." She was choking back sobs.

"Can't or won't, Kairi?" Sora felt something drip down on his hand. Seeing a raindrop, he was shocked. It was the first rain of the season.

"Does it really matter?" and with that, the rain came pouring down like the tears 4 different individuals would be crying.

**TBC...**

**Oh my goshhhhh, this chapter was long and dramatic. I loved the Squaffie moment though! Tell me what you think! Advice, suggestions, and shtuff are accepted. :D**

**[1] - .com/girls_talk_nerdy_to_me/set?id=20948068**

**[2] - .com/boys_talk_nerdy_to_me/set?id=20948388**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've seriously been slacking on writing this chapter. Sorry. Gahhhh! Well here's the next chapter of 'Of Charms, Duties, and Promises' Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Enjoy! **

**Summary: Because no matter what obstacle was thrown their way, fate knew this couple was meant to be.**

**Chapter 5:**

"_**My first love broke my heart for the first time."**_

_10:21 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Kairi groaned as she opened her eyes. Last night had been..._eventful. _After it started raining, Kairi ran away from the scene, leaving a sad and conflicted Sora behind. The last thing she remembered was running through the rain, then everything went black. She sat up quickly, regretting it the moment she did as she felt a sudden head rush. **A/N: Gahh I hate those. **She groaned in frustration and fell back into her soft pillow. _That's odd. I don't quite remember ever unpacking. Jesus, what the hell happened last night?_

She stood up and ignored the throbbing feeling she began to feel in her head. Finally, she took a look in her surroundings. The room was rather large and spacey, a plus that Kairi _loved. _The walls were a light shade of blue, and the carpet was white. _Eeep, I better not spill any coffee! _There were two separate beds which was another relief to Kairi. Bunk beds were horrible in Kairi's opinion. The redhead then looked at her bed. It was matted with the bedsheets Namine had packed from the one of the unused guest rooms from back home. Coincidentally, it matched the room perfectly. Kairi's bed had pale blue sheets decorated with the pattern of brown and white cherry blossoms. Namine's was almost exactly alike it-it was white with blue and brown cherry blossoms. At this, Kairi smiled. It seemed like Namine had already decorated the room. There was a posh brown rug in the middle of the room with two baby blue bean bags on it. On the far corner of the room was a large oak door. Kairi assumed it'd be the closet the two would share. There was another door next to it, one with a lock on the doorknob. Ahh, the bathroom. The two separate oak studies already had picture frames on them, as well as a mac book on both tables. Kairi smiled. Namine even got the iHome on the bed table. Some of Namine's drawings were hanging from the walls in simple white frames. She smiled as she walked to the table. Namine always had a knack for artsy things like interior design.

Looking at the envelope on the table, Kairi began to look over the paperwork. Apparently classes started in a week in order for all students to become accustomed to the school. Kairi skimmed through all the rules with a bored expression on her face. She then got to the details of where her room was located. _Oh, well this might come in handy! _Right now she was in Room #211 located in The Girls' Dormitory: Neverland Hall on floor 5. Ahh and now for the schedule. Kairi had almost the exact same schedule as Namine, only they didn't have the same 2nd, 3rd, and 6th periods together.

Kairi's thoughts were broken as Namine then walked into the room with a large shopping bag in one hand and 2 mini ones in the other.

"Oh Kairi!" Namine was shocked but smiled nonetheless. "You're finally awake!"

Kairi nodded, still a tad disoriented and her head still throbbing. "Uhh hey!"

Namine giggled. "Sister dearest, you look like total shit." She laughed and tossed her sister one of the small bags and a water bottle from the..._mini fridge? How the hell did I miss that?_ "It's Tylenol. I'm surprised you didn't come down with a fever from passing out in the rain last night!"

Kairi frowned. "Oh yeah, huh? I don't remember anything after I blacked out. How'd I get here?" She downed two pills. Thank you, Namine.

"Sor-I mean _Roxas and I _went out looking for you after decorating the dorm. We found you passed out on the side of a road! It was so scary Kai!" Namine looked at her sister. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kairi looked down with an unreadable expression on her face. "I don't know."

She heard her twin sigh. "Fine, fine."

There was a long silence as Namine plopped down onto the bean bag next to Kairi's.

Suddenly, Kairi said, "So what're in the bags?"

Namine gasped. "I ALMOST FORGOT!"

Kairi looked at her sister with a bewildered expression. "...what?"

Her sister grinned at her cheekily holding a new coffee machine like it was heaven on earth. "We didn't bring a coffee machine! So I went and bought us a brand new one!"

Kairi sweatdropped. Sometimes her sister was such a, such a..._kid._

"Well I think I'm going to go shower now." Kairi waved at her sister who was trying to install and assemble the coffee machine.

Namine grinned at her. "Go right ahead. This maaay take a while."

And with that, Kairi ventured off to the bathroom.

"_**She is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?"**_

_10:21 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

"I fucking hate life." Roxas gave his whining brother a look.

"Sora, what exactly _happened _last night?"

Sora groaned in frustration and shoved his face into the soft, soft pillow. "Ishh com'li'c'ted!"

Roxas sweatdropped at his twin's muffled voice. "Sora! Just tell me what happened."

Sora sat up. He looked downcast. His eyes were dull, his skin was paler than usual, and even his normally gravity-defying naturally spiked hair seemed droopier than it should be. Put it simply, Sora looked like-

"I look like total crap. I know." Sora groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

Roxas went over to a desk and opened a drawer. Rummaging through the mini fridge, he proceeded to throw a water bottle and some Tylenol at his brother. "Here, explain later. Right now, you don't look too good."

Sora glared. His head felt like it was being pounded, he was sweating, and he felt like he had no sense of balance whatsoever. "Geeee, thanks."

Roxas grinned. "Love you too, bro. Hey, I'ma go help Wakka and Tidus unpack. They're hopeless. I'll come get you at around noon. Right now go to sleep and take the Tylenol."

He waved his brother goodbye after seeing Sora successfully down his pills.

As Roxas walked down the hallway, his thoughts drifted to Sora and Kairi. _I hope the two finally get together._

"_**Something about the way you look in my eyes...You make everything so damn easy, so easy that I don't got to worry about a thing."**_

_10:40 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Kairi sighed happily. The showers here were _amazing. _After taking a nice, long, 15 minute shower, Kairi felt a lot better.

She exited the shower and put on a bra, tank top, underwear, and pajama shorts. It was official. Namine was an _angel. _All of their cosmetics, lotions, and hair products were already in the bathroom. Kairi smiled and put on her cotton candy scented lotion. After putting on her eyeliner and mascara, she exited the bathroom to find her sister almost done installing the coffee machine.

"Hey Nam! Need any help?" She sat down in the bean bag and watched her sister.

Namine looked over at Kairi and smiled. "No, I think I've gotten everything covered. Just one more little tweak, aaand done!" She smiled and passed her sister a mug of the sensational mocha coffee and sat down on the bean bag next to her.

Suddenly Kairi remembered something. Namine had _two _small bags with her. One holding the Tylenol and the other holding...? "Wait, what was in that other bag?"

Namine paused for a moment, then snapped her fingers with excitement. "I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Kairi watched the blonde with an amused expression on her face as her twin ran to the desk and grabbed the bag.

"I decorated our keys! I'm sooo sorry! I saw a paint shop that was allowing anyone to come in and paint whatever since it was on its grand opening, and I _just had_ to decorate our dorm keys!" Namine looked like a little girl right now. An excited, happy, giggling, and jumpy little girl.

Kairi couldn't help but grin. "Okay, lemme see them."

Namine squealed happily. Kairi smiled. Her twin was so cute sometimes. Once you broke through her shy facade, Namine was an extremely sweet and bubbly girl.

"This one is yours!" She handed Kairi a key. It was painted a pale yet seemingly vivid shade of pink, lined with lavender glitter. There were intricate designs on the small key painted in white.

Kairi gasped. "Namine! This is amazing! You're really getting amazing at painting!"

"Oh hush!" Namine blushed. "This is my key."

Kairi stared at the other key in as much awe as she stared at her own. The entire key had been covered with white glitter, but pale blue and yellow glitter designs marked the key. The simplicity and intricate keys were amazing.

"I take it you like them?"

Kairi grinned. "They're orgasmic."

Namine laughed whole heartedly and handed her sister a chain simple silver chain and a gold one. "Use whichever chain matches your outfit."

The redhead laughed and wore the chain that held her key.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you! Selphie, Olette, and Yuna are coming by in 15. Said something about a shopping spree." Namine sat down on her bed. "You might want to get ready!"

Kairi groaned. Putting the words _Selphie _and _shopping _in the same sentence was a danger hazard. "But I'm too laaaazy!"

"Kairi." Namine put on a mock-serious voice.

"Fiiine. Gosh, you sound like mom!"

Namine laughed.

"_**I found you once, but you're lost again. 2,000 miles took what could've been."**_

_10:24 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Leon woke up smiling. There was a petite but deadly ninja cradled in his arms-not that he minded the extra warmth. Their legs were tangled in each other, and his arms were wrapped securely around her waste. She was curled up close to him, her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

And to all you pervs out there, _no they did not do __**it**_.

After Leon found Yuffie last night, she vented to him about Xion's insensitivity and unfairness. Being obvious about not wanting to bunk with her sister that night, Squall offered for her to stay in his dorm. He offered to sleep on the floor, but Yuffie refused, stating that it "wouldn't be fair." Since it was only a single person dorm, it wasn't as large as a two person dorm, but it was large enough. The major plus side was privacy, which was something the young man enjoyed.

Leon liked Yuffie. If it wasn't already obvious, the young martial artist felt the same way back. The two were best friends having grown up together. Their families both were renowned in Japan for their amazing martial arts studios. They were a perfect match. Why they weren't already dating? Nobody quite knew. Squall sighed and just buried his face in the girl's dark hair.

The peace did not exactly last for long as Yuffie stirred from her sleep.

She yawned and looked up at him with loving eyes. "Good morning Leon!"

Leon looked down at her, surprised by the fact she actually called him _Leon. _It didn't seem right. Something about how it sounded was off. Like it wasn't meant to be. He growled lightly. "Don't call me that."

She looked at him, surprised. "Huh?"

Squall looked at her again. "I said, don't call me that."

By now Yuffie was terribly confused. "Squall?"

Leon sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "There we go."

She smiled and moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his torso, falling back into a peaceful slumber.

Even though the two weren't exactly an item, Squall knew that from now on, things would be a little different between them. Not that he minded.

"_**You're way too young to be broken. You're way too young to fall apart. You're way too young to play these games, but you better start."**_

_10:30 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Xion groaned as the rays of sunlight hit her face from the window. After meeting her boyfriend's gorgeous ex, walking down memory lane, and getting into a gigantic argument with everyone, Xion felt like (and not to mention, looked like) total shit.

After having a run in with Leon who helped the girl get back on her feet, she was able to calm down quite a bit. Without having anything to do for the rest of the night, she unpacked everything as well as decorated the room. The room they got this year was the exact same room they got last year, and it was painted a vivid shade of purple and there was of course white carpet. Yuffie and Xion both brought the same sheets, only in different colors. Yuffie's sheets were a bright green and pink while Xion's were purple and blue. Go figure, right? There was a microwave (they didn't do coffee) and the needed mini-fridge of course. They had white curtains over their windows. The view was amazing, although here at Destiny Islands Academy, every room had a view. Xion wasn't able to get all the decor up, but she did enough.

Groggily, she walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting ready, she took an apple from the mini-fridge and walked out of the room. She knew that Yuffie was safe with Leon somewhere, so there was no need to go looking for her. Walking down the stairs, she was on her way to the cafeteria when she saw a familiar figure. "Ms. Aurora? Of the modeling company?" She remembered modeling for her once. She even sent out a letter for a scholarship for her design school.

"Xion Kisaragi! Just the girl I was looking for! Mind if we had a talk? I have super important matters to discuss with you." The beautiful blonde smiled at her. Seeing Xion's semi-scared look, she giggled.

"Uhhh, what'd I do?"

"Don't worry. You've done nothing wrong. Quite the opposite actually!"

"_**You're my best friend, and I love you."**_

_10:45 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

By the time Kairi just finished putting her hair in a side ponytail, the three girls barged into the dorm with grins on their faces.

"Hello ladies! Ready to go to Wishing Star Mall?" Olette had a silly grin on her face, and Yuna and Selphie were giggling loudly.

Kairi and Namine looked at each other. "Wishing Star Mall?"

Selphie began to jump up and down. "Uh-huh, uh-huh! It's the largest mall on Destiny Islands!"

Yuna then added in excitedly, "AND ALL THE STORES ARE HAVING BACK TO SCHOOL SALES!"

The three girls started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ladies, bring your credit cards." Selphie smirked at them.

Kairi and Namine actually began to get excited about the mall. The way the girls were describing it made it seem so...so...**awesome!**

The twins hurriedly grabbed their purses.

Yuna grinned evilly. "You're going to look so good in those new clothes we're going to get, Sora's going to regret getting with that evil hag!"

The girls laughed even harder, but they knew Yuna was just joking around.

They all walked out of the dormitory and to the bus station. The school had its own buses for the students. Apparently private buses were "safer" for the students. Hey, not like anyone's complaining!

The five girls hopped onto the 11:00 o'clock bus. The mall was only about 10 minutes from the campus, so the ride would be really short. Kairi looked at the bus schedule. "Alright ladies, we have until 7:00 pm until the last bus for campus leaves!"

The other four girls grinned. That was plenty of time to shop! Well of course they'd have to stop and eat every now and then, but still. 8 hours? Heaven on earth indeed.

A little before they reached the mall, Selphie suddenly tapped on Kairi's shoulder. "I almost forgot to give you your lollipop!"

Kairi looked at her close friend, confused. "Huh?"

"No one told you? I told everyone to tell you that I had a lollipop to give you!" Selphie crossed her arms. "Those meanies!"

Kairi just giggled. "It's fine Selphie, really. Thank you though!"

Selphie smiled at her chilidishly. "Nope! I refuse to _not _give it to you!"

"Sel-" Kairi was suddenly interrupted.

"It's your favorite flavor thooougggh!" Selphie said giddily in a sing-song voice.

"No way?" Kairi looked at her with wide eyes. "Cotton Candy Outer with an inner Watermelon-Strawberry Swirl and Mango core? The renowned Lady Luck Lollipop?"

Kairi looked like she wanted to cry.

"The one and only!"

"But how? The only Wonderland Candy Store I know of was back in Nautilus: City of Dreams way out on Shinra Island!'"

"Well maybe there's one here on Destiny Islands!" Selphie winked.

"No fucking way?"

"_**The cherry blossoms fell. Fluttering down, embracing every bit of my fluttering love."**_

_10:52 am - Destiny Islands - Destiny Islands Academy_

Sora sighed and got out of bed. After taking the Tylenol and taking a short 20 minute power-nap, he actually felt a lot better! He grabbed some clothes from the already disastrous closet and set out for the shower.

After taking a quick shower, he put on his clothes and walked down the stairs and exited the building. For some reason, he was dying to talk to Xion. But then his stomach grumbled.

Sora groaned and walked to the local Jamba Juice and ordered his usual drink, a Power-Sized White Gummi with an immunity booster. Nothing else ever hit the spot like a good o'l White Gummi.

Sora was deep in thought walking through the West Quad when suddenly something, more like _someone, _caught his eye. He saw Xion walking away from Aurora Amour with a silly grin on her face.

"XION!" Sora waved to his girlfriend.

She immediately recognized him and ran over to him, the smile never leaving her face.

"Was that...?" Sora looked at her.

"It was Aurora Amour!" Xion squealed.

"Really? What'd she say?" Sora was nervous yet excited for his girlfriend at the same time. He couldn't help it.

"I've been accepted for the 4 month scholarship. I leave on September 1st and get back on January 1st." Xion couldn't help but yell. It seemed as if she already forgot Sora was in love with Kairi.

"No fucking way?" Sora just dropped his 32 oz drink.

**TBC...**

**SQUAFFIE FTWWWWW! This chapter is sooo long, but incredibly shitty. I am so sorry. This update took like 4 or 5 days? Heh, that's pretty good, yeah? I tried to incorporate a lot of KH shtuff in this chapter. HINT: Lady Luck is a keyblade (;Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please help me make it to 15? (: The more the reviews, the faster the updates. Tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks! -Lauren**


End file.
